Killer Croc (Batman: The Animated Series)
Killer Croc is a former professional wrestler who turned to crime, who is an incredibly strong "reptile man". His alligator-like skin is virtually bulletproof, and he possesses razor-sharp teeth and claws. He is most at home in the sewers of Gotham City, and it is there that he usually makes his lair. Batman: The Animated Series Killer Croc appears in several episodes of Batman: The Animated Series, voiced by Aron Kincaid. Croc is a former pro wrestler who turned to crime. In this series, he is given lumpy gray skin as opposed to his normal green, teeth filed to points, and his reptilian appearance is toned down somewhat. In the episode "Vendetta", he runs afoul of Harvey Bullock, who arrests him. Croc later escapes from prison and seeks revenge by framing him for the abduction of criminals Spider Conway and Joey "The Snail." In another episode, he escapes from prison and flees through the countryside, taking refuge in a town of naively trusting circus carnies (including a "seal boy", a giant, conjoined twins, and a hunchbacked ringmaster). Although he begins to have second thoughts about it after they treat him like a family member, Croc plans to betray and kill his hosts for the money they have stored away for supplies. He mentions sardonically that, if left alone and to his own devices, he will still "act like himself." In this episode, it is established that Croc is legally sane, and therefore is to be sent to Stonegate Penitentiary instead of Arkham Asylum. In the DC comic The Batman Adventures, Croc reveals that his mother died when he was born, and that he was raised by his cruel aunt. Later in the series, Croc would serve as comic relief. In the episode "Almost Got 'Im", a group of villains are discussing how they almost defeated Batman. While everyone else describes almost killing Batman with some kind of complex deathtrap, Croc proudly proclaims that he once threw a rock at Batman. After a prolonged awkward stare from the other villains, he added: "It was a big rock..." It was later revealed though that it was Batman in disguise. In the episode "Trial", when Batman is put on trial by all the prisoners he's put in Arkham, Croc is among the kangaroo court shouting "Hit 'im with a rock!!" The New Batman Adventures Croc also appeared — revamped, with green skin and scales, and a bulkier build — in The New Batman Adventures episode Love is a Croc, where he joins forces with the criminal Baby Doll. They go to live in the sewers, committing crimes planned by Doll and carried out largely by Croc. Baby Doll falls in love with him, until she overhears Croc boasting about manipulating her. Enraged, she betrays him to Batman and Batgirl and, in the ensuing fight, he is defeated after being drenched in boiling water. He makes his final appearance in the later episode Judgment Day, where he is seen trying to get the Penguin to fence stolen jewels. That episode villain, the Judge (Two-Face in disguise), attacks and defeats him. Appearances Batman: The Animated Series *Vendetta *Almost Got 'Im *Sideshow *Trial (cameo) *Bane The New Batman Adventures *Love is a Croc *Judgment Day Trivia *His name was never confirmed to be Waylon Jones, and his wrestling name in Vendetta was "Killer Croc Morgan". *Croc is one of two villains whose voice actors changed between the two series, the other being the Scarecrow. Category:Batman monsters Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Crocodilians Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villians Category:Super-Villains Category:Animated monsters Category:All monsters Category:Living Monsters Category:American Monsters Category:Disfigured Category:Warner Bros. Monsters Category:DC monsters